Untitled
by The Demon Goddess of Death
Summary: Kagome's death goes unnoticed. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded _

_By the white light_

Kagome is standing in the middle of a field holding a bow, having just shot an arrow. A whitish-bluish light accumulated around the arrow as it flew across a body-strewn field. Past Inuyasha fighting Kagura, past Sango fighting Kohaku, past Miroku sucking up as many demons as he can with his Kazanna, past Kouga fighting a reresurrected Jakotsu, past all of them...And towards the..._thing_ that started it all...Towards Naraku...

_I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

Kagome is no longer standing, somehow her arrow had gotten reflected back at her. It pierced her body right under her heart. She is now laying on the ground, slowly bleeding to death; while Naraku laughs...All of a sudden his head is cut clear off his shoulders by Sesshomaru and his body purified by Rin. No one noticed Kagome's life leaving her eyes as she passed into unconsciousness.

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_  
_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
_

Rin picked up the shards, purified them, and fused them together. At last the Final Battle was over. Kagome's form started to fade slowly as the others congratulated each other. Then just before the others got too far away, Rin ran back, pulled the arrow out, then healed her just enough so it was up to Kagome if she was to live or die.

_I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Kagome was running...Running away from it all. She went home and left a note to her family saying good-bye. She went back to the Feudal Era and walked all night. At day break she saw her surrounding, Kagome was in a cavern. Five pools of water were surrounding her and the walls surrounding the place seemed to sparkle in the light. Kagome sat down on the ground the pools surrounding her. Kagome sat and reflected...

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound _

_But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Reflecting on her travels in the Feudal Era she pulled out a dagger. The dagger had a dragon curling around the hilt. It had ruby eyes that seemed to reflect...something indescribable...the dragons hind feet and tail made up the handle things. The blade was very sharp and could cut anything.

_I just wanna scream_

The blade had a slight crimson tint to it that could only be seen it the light. On the blade was a picture of Midoroko engraved into the hard metal. When she was roused out of her thoughts the sun was directly overhead.

_I just wanna scream_

The sunlight reflected off the water and the walls behind and around it revealed themselves to be infested with diamonds.

_How could this happen to me_

And as the light reflected and bended and twisted around the chamber Kagome took the dagger hilt in both hands, and with an ear piercing scream...

_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
_

...Kagome plunged the dagger...

_...I just wanna scream..._

...Right through...

..._How could this happen to me..._

...Her...

_...How could this happen to me..._

...Heart...

DGOD: What did you think? I originally planed this to be a

one-shot but if you want me to continue this story I will. But you've gotta review or e-mail me!

Disclaimer: The Demon Goddess of Death doesn't own anything. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hatred Reborn

DGOD: Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I have written more. If this doesn't please any of you, take it up with me personally, later.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot line, thank you.

Last Time

Kagome plunged the dagger

Right through

Her...

Heart...

The deep, decaying black of the darkest pit in the Nether Realm. Yet, there, is also where you find the hottest burning flame, changing color from black, to red, to a dark purple. All mixing together, encasing a form completely in the flames. The figure was naked yet she was hidden mostly from view by the flames, her hair billowed out around her, it seemed to be sucking all the colors out of the flames, and yet it seemed as if the flames were also being enfused with her very being. Then, there came a voice, soft and feathery though it was, it resounded unfathomably, around in the darkest pit in the Nether Realm. Pitch Black it was called, for whatever fell into the pit came back out, dead, it would be black as death and looked as if it had started to decay, yet there was not the rancid smell of decay. Pitch Black it was, that struck the fear of its name into the hearts of those who dared to speak it aloud and those unfortunate enough to hear it. It is said to be cursed, but there is no evidence saying that it was cursed. Truth is the pit, well, it was lonely, it desired companionship, a friend. Those beings that we flung out, charred and decayed, were merely accidents, they were too weak to handle all the malice and hate seated inside Pitch Black, the hate and evil rotted them from the inside out. So Pitch Black _made _itself a friend, it gathered all the good and took only enough of the dark so that it would balance out and Pitch Black set to work creating the friend it had been longing for. And this would be no ordinary friend, no, this friend would be able to leave the darkness of the pit to do Pitch Black's bidding. He could travel to different dimensions also. But even with the company of this newly formed friend, Pitch Black started to get lonely again, so it sent Chet out to look for someone who could bear all the hatred and malice. Chet went out to search for The Worthy One, he didn't know what or who he was looking for, but Pitch Black had stated that Chet would know when he saw The Worthy One. And so Chet traveled through dimensions looking for The Worthy One, and in the Sengoku Jidai, he found her. At first, he didn't know how to approach her, with the many people she traveled with always being around her, so Chet went back to Pitch Black and told of what knowledge he had gleaned. Pitch Black desired to know where The Worthy One was, and Chet told him he didn't know how to approach her with so many companions around her. So the pit created a dagger out of the darkness around them and told Chet to make sure she gets it, then follow her and protect her. Chet merely nodded and once again left to the Sengoku Jidai. Upon returning and finding that The Worthy One and her companions, stopping for he night and splitting up to do their various nightly activities, The Worthy One was going off by herself. Chet followed her, lightly jumping from tree to tree as she made her way toward a hot spring. Chet perched himself on a tree at the edge of the little clearing and waited until he heard splashing and was positive that she was submerged then stood guard. The fire cat intrigued him though; the koneko was pacing around the outskirts of the hot spring's clearing, always pausing underneath the tree he was in. Chet wasn't worried, he meant no harm, so why should he be, he was protecting The Worthy One. He heard splashing and listened carefully, The Worthy One was getting out of the water. Next there was the rustling of cloth as she got dressed, when the rustling stop he turned around and saw her sitting on a rock, doing something with her hair. The neko now sat beside her and Chet knew that the koneko knew he was there. He shrugged and descended from the tree landing with only a slight sound, on the ground. The Worthy One instantly froze when the neko beside her stood up with her hackles raised. She looked up and jumped in surprise at seeing Chet standing before her. She quickly stood up and began inching towards her weapon when the koneko trotted over to Chet and started to sniff at him. The cat "Mewed" and pranced back and forth between Chet and The Worthy One. The Worthy One visibly relaxed and she now studied Chet with open curiosity. Chet, remembering who he stood before, slowly advanced two steps then kneeled down, averting his eyes to the ground in front of her shoes. And at last, Chet spoke.

Chet: "Worthy One, please forgive my intrusion. I did not mean to startle you, I am able o leave Pitch Black, so he sent me forth to find The Worthy One, the one who is able to bear the dark and be our friend. I have traveled far and long but at last found you, for _you_ are The Worthy One. No, I am not going to force you to return with me, I would _never_ lay unwanted hand upon you, if I did, I would be reabsorbed in shame and with furiousness and despise, Pitch Black would deal me a cruel fate. Consuming me and producing a better friend, with only a quarter of the good Pitch Black used to create me. Oh, forgive me Worthy One, I forget my manners in my excitement. I am called Chet; the big Friend is called Pitch Black. And we are the only two to reside and live in Pitch Black. You, Oh Worthy One, are the only other being that could even possibly set foot in Pitch Black and still hold their life in their hands, but only if you so desired it. My directions were to return here and follow you, to ensure your safety. Pitch Black also wished me to bestow this upon you, if you will have it."

Chet then pulled out the dagger Pitch Black had created for The Worthy One. Chet remained in the kneeling position, eyes cast downward, but now he held the dagger out, resting it upon his open palms.

Chet: "You do not have to accept this, we wish not to frighten you, we just wish for a friend. We are lonely."

While Chet was talking the young woman before him sat down on a rather large rock by the spring. She had no fears of being attacked by this strange man in front of her, she trusted him. She was bursting with questions, yet she politely waited until he finished. But when Chet had told her his name and that this "Pitch Black" he was referring to was an actual being she finally noticed how powerful he actually was, he had enormous amounts of energy. When Chet pulled out the dagger, she gasped, it looked beautiful, and her hands itched to touch it. Chet held it out, and she could barely contain her desire to run across the clearing and snatch it away from Chet. Her desire to hold the blade, to examine it as she had been taught to, won out over caution. She arose and calmly, slowly, deliberately, walked towards Chet's kneeling form, with his arms still outstretched, and gently picked up the dagger. It was even more exquisite up close, holding and caressing it. The dagger had a dragon curling around the hilt, the tail and hind legs forming the blade guard. The eyes were rubies, set into the dragon's face on the hilt, they seemed to reflect everything, and yet they reflected nothing. It was approximately 5 inches long, 3 for the blade, 2 for the hilt. The sheath was a very dark purple, so dark it appeared to be black. She pulled the blade from the sheath, and gasped, in the sun the blade held a crimson tint. She ran her fingers along the blade, testing its sharpness. It was exquisite! Suddenly Chet's head snapped to his right and he quickly jumped backwards, as he did a blast of blue fox fire, two swords, a staff, and an arrow landed where he had been a second ago. Chet jumped to the side this time and rolled into a crouch closer to the tree line, as five figures took up defensive stances by The Worthy One and the spring. The Worthy One stood there, with her mouth agape and the dagger still in her hand. The five stared relentlessly at Chet with suspicion and distrust in their eyes.

??: "Enough!!!"

A sixth figure emerged from the trees behind the first five. They released their stances but still were ready if Chet made any sudden movements. Chet chanced a glance at The Worthy One, wondering what to do…

DGOD: Okay, now I have to stop, I'm getting writer's block, so I'll continue writing when it goes away. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

Catch Up

"What's going on here!?" boomed the newest figure.

A tall form stepped out from the trees and approached the group. Kagome looked at Chet with a pain in her eyes and a little fear, then she looked back to Sesshomaru calmly.

"Who is this?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"His name is Chet." Kagome answered quietly.

"I do not care for his name baka." Sesshomaru glared.

Kagome hurt her mouth and looked down at her shoes. Chet bristled in rage.

"How da-" Chet was cut off.

"Silence human." Sesshomaru interrupted coldly. "Return to the campsite." Sesshomaru ordered Kagome and when she opened her mouth, "NOW!"

Kagome looked at Chet from the corner of her eyes and mouthed 'run', then made her way back to the campsite.

Sesshomaru turned to Chet and drew Tokijin. Chet remained on crouched the ground as the three men and two women moved to surround him.

'Pitch Black! Grant me the power of the dark.'

The ground beneath Chet began to waiver and turn black. Chet allowed himself to slip through the hole and appear in the trees out of danger.

"What the!?" a male voice shouted back in the clearing.

"Where did he go?" a female voice cried.

"I don't know. We will be ready next time however. We can't let anything happen to out little shard detector." Sesshomaru said.

Chet was filled with anger. He went to check on the Worthy One, she was just sitting on her bedding. Chet, satisfied that she was safe for now, turned and returned to Pitch Black.

"Well? How is the Worth One?" questioned Pitch Black when Chet returned.

"Her friends do not treat her well. They degrade the Worthy One." Chet seethed.

"How dare they!? Did you take care of them?" Pitch Black asked.

"No. It might cause the Worthy One pain if I took care of them, and I'm afraid that I can't defeat them all." Chet said.

"Very well. I shall create a new friend to help you. It will take some time however." Pitch Black said. "Go. Keep watch over her until then."

"Yes Pitch Black. I shall." Chet bowed and left again, returning to the Sengoku Jidai.

About five days had passed since Chet had left and it had been tough for Kagome. She had hidden the dagger that Chet had given her, but that wasn't the problem. Sesshomaru. Ever since Sesshomaru had joined the group, along with Rin, everything had changed. Sesshomaru had Sango, Mirkou, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Rin thinking that she was just a shard detector. Kilala was the only one that had stuck by her.

They were now heading to Naraku's castle. Kagome was walking along, carrying Kilala, and practicing with her powers. She was changing them; Kagome no longer had _just_ Miko powers. Kagome had turned her will power into an actual force. She could make her powers do virtually anything. No one else but Kilala knew about this. Her thoughts were interrupted by a cold voice.

"Miko. Get on Kilala so you will stop slowing us down." Sesshomaru demanded.

"But Sesshomaru-sama. Are you sure Kilala can manage?" asked Sango worriedly.

"Yes Sango. I am quite sure." Was the reply.

Kagome sighed as Kilala jumped out of her arms and transformed. Kagome climbed up on Kilala's back and let herself sink into the fur.

"Oh Kilala. What did I do?" Kagome whispered into Kilala's back.

A purr was the only response she got.

They continued traveling for a few days, with Chet following them, when Sesshomaru called for a halt and said they would rest here and prepare for the battle with Naraku the next day. Kagome was told to stay in camp as the others went around setting it up. She sad down on the ground and Kilala curled up on her lap, her bag next to them. Kagome closed her eyes and began to pet Kilala.

"Miko!" Sesshomaru barked hours later.

Kagome looked up at him.

"You will stay in camp. If you leave we will know." Sesshomaru said.

When they had gone, Kagome sighed and stretched out backwards on the ground with a groan. Kilala moved to lay on Kagome's ribs.

"This is it, huh, Kilala?" Kagome said to the koneko. "The final battle with that bastard Naraku. What am I going to do? They don't really need me but they won't let me leave. I'm not going to be of much use against Naraku. And even if I survive the battle, what then? Or what if I don't survive the battle? I haven't seen my family in…a year…I think. They probably think I'm dead." She started to choke. "Oh…Kilala.."

Chet approached Kagome now and knelt beside her.

"Don't weep Worthy One." Chet said softly.

Kagome jumped and sat up quickly, Kilala tumbled onto her lap. Kagome calmed down some when she saw it was Chet.

"Chet. Erm, hello."

"Greetings worthy one." Chet bowed to her.

"Please, call me Kagome." Kagome smiled at him.

"I cannot. Not without Pitch Black's permission." Chet replied.

"So, what are you doing here Chet?" Kagome asked.

"Pitch Black sent me to watch over you until another friend is made." Chet replied.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Kagome said.

"Your companions are returning. I must go. I shall return." Chet assured her, then left.

Kagome shook her head and laid back down on the grass just as the others returned. Sesshomaru glared briefly at Kagome before settling against a tree for the night. Kagome prepared her bedding for the night and laid down to sleep. When Chet was positive that everyone was asleep, he let Pitch Black's darkness take him home.

"Greetings Chet." Pitch Black said.

"Greetings Pitch Black." Chet replied with a bow.

"Has there been any change?" Pitch Black inquired.

"No, but I fear that the Worthy One will be in danger and I won't be able to protect her." Chet admitted worriedly.

"Well I fear that our new friend will not be ready for a while longer." Pitch Black said.

"So what do we do?" Asked Chet.

"I could imbue more power into you and make you unnoticeable." Pitch Black suggested after a pause. "Would that help?"

"It may." Chet replied.

Pitch Black sent more energy into Chet. Chet gasped as it flowed through him.

"There." Said Pitch Black. "Now. Go and do your best. You may walk beside the Worthy One and no one will know you are there."

Chet thanked Pitch Black and was transported back to the Sengoku Jidai. When he arrived, he felt like something was wrong. He couldn't figure it out. Chet puzzled over it as he made his way towards the campsite. Chet stopped dead when the answer hit him.

"It's day!" Chet whispered. "The fight!"

Chet spread his wings and flew with great speed towards the campsite. Kagome was not there, they were gone already. Chet closed his eyes to search for the dagger's energy signature. Finding it, Chet flew towards it, hoping nothing bad had happened. Chet arrived outside of a cavern. He landed and walked towards the entrance. Chet saw Kagome far down below, sitting, surrounded by five pools of water. The sun was directly overhead. Chet saw Kagome raise Pitch Black's dagger and, with a scream, bring it down, stabbing herself in the heart. Chet let out a cry of anguish and rushed down to her. Chet picked Kagome up and disappeared through a decaying black hole in the ground.

The deep, decaying black of the darkest pit in the Nether Realm. Yet, there, is also where you find the hottest burning flame, changing color from black, to red, to a dark purple. All mixing together, encasing a form completely in the flames.

I do not own Inuyasha. Chet and Pitch Black, however, are my original characters.


End file.
